Die Hütte im Norden
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt Besuch von einem alten Freund. Doch die Begegnung der zwei alten Weggefährten verläuft anders als geplant.
1. Der Besuch

_**Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich das letzte Mal gepostet habe. Aber ich bin immer noch da, auch wenn es nicht so scheint. Allerdings habe ich in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr die Ruhe gehabt mal drei Seiten pro Tag zu schreiben, weshalb ich jede Menge angefangene Sachen auf meinem PC habe, von denen ich hoffe noch einige in ein fertiges Stadium überführen zu können.**_

**_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Nur Freude._**

**

* * *

**

Es ist besser, sich mit zuverlässigen Feinden zu umgeben,  
als mit unzuverlässigen Freunden.

von John Steinbeck

**

* * *

**

Der Besuch

Es regnete. Das war zwar ungewöhnlich für einen Sommertag, spiegelte jedoch ausgezeichnet Severus Snapes Gemütszustand wieder. Er saß an seinem Sekretär in Spinner's End und versuchte sich auf die neueste Ausgabe des ‚Weekly Potioneer' zu konzentrieren. Doch noch bevor er zwei Zeilen weit gekommen war klopfte es an der Tür. Snape sah nicht auf und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, wie sich das Klopfen wiederholte. Erst jetzt schickte er sich an aufzustehen und die Tür zu öffnen. Doch noch bevor er die Klinke erreichte hörte er ein leicht hysterisches Flüstern durch die Spalten im Holz dringen.  
"Severus. Mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich bin's, dein alter Freund."

Bei den letzten Worten verzog ich Snapes Gesicht. Sie waren sich in weit entfernter Zeit einmal nützlich gewesen, mehr aber auch nicht. Das Wort ‚Freund' schien ihm hier sehr unangebracht. Vor allem, da es ihm zeigte was er schon längst wusste. Sein ‚Freund' steckte ziemlich tief…nun ja. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zog er die Türe auf.  
"Igor."

Mit erfahrenem Blick huschten Snapes Augen über die Gestalt vor ihm. Da stand nicht der hoch gewachsene und selbstsichere Schulleiter von Durmstrang, sondern ein gehetzt wirkender, mit Schmutz und Lumpen bedeckter Landstreicher, dessen Augen hektisch den Raum hinter Snape abtasteten.  
"Kann ich rein kommen?" Sogar seine Stimme hatte sich verändert und trug nun einen Unterton mit sich den man als flehentlich bezeichnen konnte.  
Mit einer Geste bedeutete Snape seinem Gast einzutreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er hatte keine Lust auf langatmige Geschichten, die der ehemalige Todesser ihm versuchen würde aufzutischen, und entschied deshalb gleich zum Punkt zu kommen.  
"Was willst du?"  
Karkaroff zuckte merklich zusammen als er angesprochen wurde und Snape lächelte innerlich.  
"Ich wollte dich mal besuchen, Severus. So wie man es unter alten Freunden tut…"  
"Komisch, dass ich dich die letzten fünfzehn Jahren nur einmal gesehen habe."  
"Nun ja, ich war beschäftigt, Severus, mein Freund."

Snape verzog gequält seine Mundwinkel in die Art eines Lächelns.

Das war typisch für Igor Karkaroff. Da stand der Mann in seinem Haus in Spinner's End, tropfte den Teppich voll und hatte die Dreistigkeit, den Versuch zu wagen, ihn anzulügen, während mindestens die Hälfte der Todesser hinter ihm her war.  
Snapes Stimme war ruhig und bösartig als er erwiderte.  
"Beschäftigt vor deinen ‚alten Freunden' zu fliehen? Dann hättest du heute Nacht nicht hier her kommen sollen, Igor." Soweit man es unter all dem Schmutz erkennen konnte, erbleichte Karkaroff bei diesen Worten merklich.  
"Severus, ich habe immer zu dir gehalten, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
Snape lachte kurz auf.

"Oh doch, das weiß ich noch. Als es darum ging deine Haut vor Askaban zu retten war es dir ein Leichtes alle unsere Namen auszusprechen. Auch mein Name ging dir geschmeidig über deine Lippen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Zu dumm, dass einige Todesser Askaban überlebt haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass nicht alle so nachsichtig sind wie ich und sich deine Geschichten anhören, bevor sie dich ins Jenseits schicken."

Karkaroff war einige Schritte vor Snape zurückgewichen und man erkannte, dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe unter all den Lagen Schmutz der der Wand hinter ihm angeglichen hatte.  
"Aber Severus, mein Freund, das würdest du doch nicht tun, oder?"  
"Dich ins Jenseits schicken? Das würde ich nicht wagen,…" Karkaroff entspannte sich sichtlich, doch Snape fuhr fort „…, weil ich weiß, dass ich damit einigen anderen den Spaß nehmen würde."

Der ehemalige Todesser ließ einen gequälten Laut hören, der Snape ein bösartiges Lächeln entlockte.  
"Was denn, Igor? Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, dass deine alten Weggefährten sich gegen dich wenden könnten?"  
Snape war um seinen Besuch herumgetreten und nahm ein Glas Wein, das er sich eben erst eingegossen hatte, vom Beistelltisch der Couch. Er prostete dem ehemaligen Schulleiter Durmstrangs zu, bevor er einen Schluck der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit nahm und sagte, „Es ist wirklich interessant, weißt du. Letzte Woche noch hörte ich, wie Augustus…du kennst doch noch Augustus, oder?" Karkaroff nickte schwach. „…Wie Augustus sagte, dass er dich gerne einmal wieder sehen möchte. Seitdem sie aus Askaban heraus sind sprechen Augustus, Antonin, Rabastan und Thomas sowieso sehr häufig über dich."

Igor Karkaroff hatte unwillkürlich einige Schritte nach hinten gemacht, während Snape langsam auf ihn zukam. „Du willst mir also nicht helfen, Severus? Du kennst doch meine Lage. Wir haben damals einen Fehler gemacht. Du weißt wie es ist, wenn man bereut was man getan hat. Bitte hilf mir. Severus. Bitte!"  
Snape sah seinen Gegenüber mit unverhohlenem Abscheu an.  
"Igor, ich habe nichts vergessen, was du vor dem Tribunal des Ministeriums gesagt hast. Du hast ohne zu zucken unsere Seelen gegen deine getauscht und nur Glück hat mich vor dem Schicksal der anderen bewahrt. Deshalb hast du Recht, wenn du sagst, dass ich deine Situation kenne. Aber hoffe nicht auf mein Mitgefühl. Wir beide wissen, dass Mitgefühl nicht die Stärke von Todessern ist. Und wir beide sind Todesser."  
"Du wirst mir also nicht helfen?"  
Snape lächelte ein angsteinflößendes Lächeln.  
"Sagen wir es so, Igor, ich werde nicht helfen dir den Dolch ins Herz zu stoßen, aber ich werde es auch nicht verhindern."  
Karkaroff stand wie versteinert. Sein Blick war starr auf Snape gerichtet, als ob er erst verarbeiten müsste was dieser gesagt hatte. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um, riss die Tür auf und flüchtete in die regenschwere Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Snape sah ihm jedoch nur nach und trank noch einen Schluck seines Weines. In ihm war etwas erwacht, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass Dumbledore es endgültig aus ihm vertrieben hätte. Mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen wandte er sich der Tür zu aus der Karkaroff gerade geflüchtet war, nahm seine Todesserrobe aus einer verborgenen Nische daneben und schritt in den Regen der Nacht hinaus. Er würde heute Abend noch bei ein paar alten Freunden vorbeisehen und ein paar Informationen austauschen…

* * *

_Es ist kurz, aber besser als nichts. Außerdem wird noch ein weiterer Teil folgen. Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr euch denken könnt um welche Leerstelle in den Büchern es sich handelt?!  
Ansonsten ein schönes Stück Kuchen für jeden der reviewt und einen Keks für alle anderen Leser! ;D  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	2. Die Hütte im Norden

_**Ich weiß, dass ich mir lange Zeit gelassen habe, deshalb möchte ich jetzt auch nicht viel sagen, außer: Viel Spaß!  
Kisses**_

_**Rubinonyx**_

**

* * *

**

Die Hütte im Norden

**  
**"Und wo befindet er sich?"  
"In einer Hütte oben in Schottland, Mylord. Dolohov und Lestrange sind dort und beobachten ihn." Augustus Rookwood hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und wartete was der Dunkle Lord entschied. Es war klar, dass Igor Karkaroff nicht mehr lange leben würde, aber Rookwood selbst hatte ein bestimmtes Interesse daran die Mission, die seinen alten Todesserkollegen ins Jenseits befördern sollte, selbst zu führen.  
Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Entscheidung. Seine Langen weißen Finger streichelten geistesabwesend die große Schlange um seine Schultern, doch schlussendlich zeigte er sich gnädig.  
"Deine Informationen in letzter Zeit waren gut, Rookwood. Ich schätze, dass es nicht schaden sollte, wenn du dir ein wenig Spaß gönnst." Sagte er und entließ den Todesser zu seinen Füßen mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. Ohne zu zögern und sichtlich erfreut entfernte Augustus Rookwood sich von seinem Herren.

Ein paar Minuten später und einige hundert Kilometer entfernt flüsterte Rabastan Lestrange Augustus Rookwood ins Ohr. „Antonin holt Severus und Thomas. Unser alter Freund hat ein paar ziemlich miese Schutzzauber auf diese Bruchbude gelegt. Du kämst noch nicht mal unbemerkt rein, wenn du einen Tunnel graben und von unten kommen würdest. Deshalb wird er uns so oder so bemerken und da ich dachte, dass alle ihren Spaß haben sollten und wir ihn ja auf alle Fälle kalt machen wollen, wäre es nützlich auch noch den beiden bescheid zu sagen." Rookwood nickte zustimmend, was der andere jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

Die beiden Todesser mussten nicht lange warten, da hörten sie wie hinter ihnen tote Zweige knackten und sich in der Dunkelheit drei Schatten abzeichneten. Nur aus über lange Jahre eingeübter Vorsicht hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe, ließen sie aber sofort wieder sinken als Antonin Dolohovs gedämpfte Stimme erklang. „Wir sind's. Wie sieht's aus?"  
"Er schläft vermutlich." Flüsterte Rabastan Lestrange zurück.  
"Gut. Wie sollen wir vorgehen?"

Mit knappen Worten einigten sich die fünf Todesser in wenigen Minuten auf einen relativ schnörkellosen Plan. Sie wollten sich um die Hütte verteilen und versuchen so viele Schutzzauber wie möglich zu brechen bevor einer der Alarmzauber losging und Igor Karkaroff ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Danach hieß das allgemeine Motto: Alle Mittel sind erlaubt.

Wie die Schatten bewegten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und begannen so leise wie möglich die Gegenzauber zu den diversen Schutzbannen in ihrem Weg zu murmeln. Je mehr Zauber aus dem Weg geräumt waren, desto angespannter wurde die Atmosphäre. Jeder der fünf Männer wusste, dass Igor Karkaroff, als ehemaliger Todesser, ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war.

Sie waren halb durch die magischen Barrieren durch, als Antonin Dolohov plötzlich auf einem Stein ausrutschte und einen der Schutzzauber auslöste. Ein schrilles Pfeifen ertönte und verschluckte die Flüche, die der gestürzte Todesser aus seinem Mund entließ. Aus der Hütte hörte man ein rumpelndes Geräusch, das sich anhörte als wäre jemand über etwas gestolpert oder aus dem Bett gefallen. Dolohov fluchte energisch weiter und sprang zurück, während Augustus Rookwood angefangen hatte jeden Fluch der ihm den Weg kam rücksichtslos wegzusprengen.  
Der schemenhafte Schatten in der Hütte bewegte sich hektisch und hin und wieder hörte man weitere Dinge zu Bruch gehen, bevor die Umgebung des kleinen Gebäudes kurz lila aufglühte und auch der letzte Schutzzauber brach.  
Mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabs errichtete Snape einen Anti-Apparier-Bann und schloss sich dann Thomas Avery an, der hinter der Hütte in Stellung gegangen war.  
In diesem Moment der Ruhe hörte man zuerst hektisches Schlurfen, doch dann war alles Still. Der Bewohner des schäbigen Verschlags lauschte nach draußen, während die Todesser sich langsam um das Gebäude in Stellung brachten und jeden möglichen Fluchtweg blockierten.  
Leise und im Schutz der Dunkelheit erreichten Avery und Snape die Hinterseite der Hütte, während Rookwood und Dolohov sich ihr von den Seiten und Lestrange von vorne nährte.  
Einige Minuten vergingen bis Augustus Rookwood ein Stückchen Boden an seiner Seite in die Luft gehen ließ, damit Karkaroff einen Moment abgelenkt war. Gleichzeitig zertrümmerten Snape und Dolohov ihre jeweiligen Seiten mit einem Fluch und verschafften sich Eintritt in das Innere der Baracke.

Karkaroff war jedoch nicht ganz unvorbereitet und empfing sie mit einem Hagel an Flüchen, die die beiden Angreifer weit zurückdrängten und ihm wieder ein wenig Freiraum verschafften. Doch während er den beiden unbeschädigten Wänden den Rücken zudrehte flog die Tür auf und Rabastan Lestrange feuerte wahllos leichtere Flüche auf seinen alten Kameraden ab, denen dieser zwar ohne weiteres Herr wurde, trat dabei aber direkt vor die kleine Luke, die als Fenster der Hütte diente und wurde von einem gut gezielte Fluch Rookwoods zwischen die Schulterblätter getroffen.  
Er taumelte ein paar Schritte und brach dann gegen die ehemals vordere Wand der Hütte zusammen. Avery, der nach Snape über die Trümmer der Wand stieg, fesselte Karkaroff mit einem Schlenk seines Zauberstabs und nickte dann Rookwood zu, der zusammen mit Lestrange den Raum unnützerweise durch die Tür betrat.

"Schöne Arbeit, Augustus."

Dann machten die fünf Todesser sich daran den Raum, der durch ihre Zauberstäbe erhellt wurde, und Igor Karkaroff nach interessanten Objekten abzusuchen. Als Lestrange einen Flachmann in Karkaroffs Umhang fand, ihn öffnete und daran roch wandte er seinen Kopf mit einem angeekelten Würgen schnell wieder ab.  
Erschrocken drehten sich seine Kameraden zu ihm um. Angewidert deutete er auf die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand und meinte, „Wenn er sich davon ernährt hat, dann glaube ich tun wir ihm eher einen Gefallen, wenn wir ihn jetzt umbringen."  
"Was ist denn da drin?"  
Lestrange schüttelte den Flachmann ein wenig und ein dumpfes Klatschen war zu hören.  
"Saure Milch, Körner und … warte mal…" Mit spitzen Fingern griff Rabastan Lestrange sich eine Schüssel, die durch ihre Flüche vorher zu Boden geworfen worden war und kippte den Inhalt des Flachmanns hinein. Ein gräulicher Brei kam zum Vorschein.  
"Ja, wie ich sagte: saure Milch, Körner, Karotten, etwas Apfelähnliches und was Undefinierbares."  
"Uää! Rabastan, lass es verschwinden, mir wird schlecht!" würgte Dolohov, woraufhin der Angesprochene den Inhalt der Schüssel mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ. Sie suchten noch ein paar Minuten weiter, bis sicher war, dass Karkaroff nichts Wertvolles oder Interessantes bei sich hatte.

Ohne Eile verteilten sich die Todesser daraufhin im Raum, während Augustus Rookwood sich neben den bewusstlosen Igor Karkaroff kniete, mit dem Zauberstab genau auf sein Gesicht zielte und sagte, „Aguamenti".  
Sofort klatschte ein dicker Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht des heruntergekommenen Schulleiters und er begann sich leicht zu regen.  
"Hallo, Igor.", lächelte Rookwood auf den Mann unter ihm herab. Es dauerte ein, zwei Sekunden bis Karkaroff erkannte wer da neben ihm kniete und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
"Augustus." Hektisch suchte sein Blick den Raum weiter ab und er versuchte, trotz seiner Fesseln, sich aufzurichten. „Antonin, Thomas, Rabastan." Snape hatte sich in eine unbeleuchtete Ecke des halboffenen Raumes zurückgezogen, weshalb Karkaroff ihn nicht sofort sah.  
"Meine alten Freunde!" Versuchte er es noch mal wie bei Snape ein paar Tage zuvor. Dolohov lächelte.  
"Ja, Igor. Deine alten Freunde. Freust du dich auch uns zu sehen?"  
"Ja, aber natürlich, Antonin. Was…was könnte es schöneres geben als al…alte Freunde zu treffen?"  
"Der Meinung bin ich auch, Igor", sagte Dolohov, während er auf Karkaroff zuging, „Ich freue mich auch ungeheuer dich zu sehen. Aber warte, wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt! Das müssen wir noch schnell nachholen." Und damit trat er seinem verräterischen Kameraden mit Wucht in die Magengrube. Ein gequälter Schrei verließ den Mund des gepeinigten Todessers und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, unfähig auszuweichen durch die Wand hinter ihm und die Seile die ihn fest banden.  
"Ja, Igor. Grüß dich!" meinten sowohl Lestrange als auch Avery und folgten dem Beispiel Antonin Dolohovs. Karkaroff wand sich vor Qual und stöhnte laut.

"Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, alter Freund. Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft dich in Askaban zu treffen, aber dann kam uns zu Ohren, dass du auf freiem Fuß bist, während wir, deine Kameraden, in der Nordsee, von Dementoren umgeben, vermoderten. Wir waren nicht glücklich, Igor. Kannst du das verstehen? Kannst du das verstehen, Igor?" erklärte Rabastan Lestrange in einem gefährlich traurigen Ton. „Es war nicht schön zu erfahren, dass unsere Namen durch dich auf die Liste der Auroren gekommen waren. Und seitdem wollten wir dich mal treffen und darüber sprechen. Jetzt sind wir hier."  
Igor Karkaroff zeigte keine Reaktion.  
"Du möchtest dazu nichts sagen?" fragte Augustus Rookwood. „Schade, dann müssen eben wir anfangen. Crucio."  
Ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei kam vom ehemaligen Schulleiter Durmstrangs. Er wimmerte noch leise, als Rookwood wieder das Wort an ihn richtete.  
"Ich habe lange Tage in Askaban verbracht und konnte über vieles nachdenken. Aber eine Frage habe ich mir nie beantworten können. Weshalb hast du uns verraten? Bei anderen wusste ich, dass sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten, aber bei dir? Ich wollte es nicht glauben als ich es hörte."  
Karkaroff lag schwach angelehnt in seinen Fesseln an der Wand und starrte in die Dunkelheit zwischen Rabastan Lestrange und Antonin Dolohov.  
"Ich wollte es nicht. Wirklich."  
Thomas Avery schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Wirklich, Thomas. Ich habe ihnen jede Menge Namen gesagt. Ich habe einige sogar erfunden, aber sie wollten so viele wissen."  
"Du hättest schweigen können."  
"Aber es hat so weh getan. Sie hätten es so oder so erfahren."  
"Zu dumm, Igor. Hättest du damals einfach geschwiegen, hätten wir dich wahrscheinlich schneller aus Askaban raus gehabt als du drin gewesen wärst, aber so wird es für dich noch schmerzhafter als für die Longbottoms. Crucio."

Obwohl die Umgebung der Hütte wie ausgestorben wirkte war es, als ob einige Tiere erschreckt den Kopf aus dem Schlaf hoben, während die gellenden Schreie Igor Karkaroffs über die karge Landschaft wehten. Über Stunden wechselten herzzerreißendes Flehen, Wimmern und gequälte Schmerzensschreie sich in einem immer wiederkehrenden Rhythmus ab. Doch kurz bevor der Morgen graute durchzog ein letzter hoher Ton die kühle Luft und verklang sanft in der Morgenröte. Kurz danach brach ein grüner Totenschädel aus den Überresten der Hütte hervor und entließ hoch in der Luft eine Schlange aus seinem geöffneten Mund.

"Wir sehen uns dann demnächst, Thomas."  
"Ja, ich komm vorbei und bring die Sachen. Severus, du hast die Tränke doch bis dahin fertig, oder?" fragte Avery Snape.  
"Sicher." Und damit disapparierte er.  
"Ich leg mich erst mal was ins Bett, bevor Menna mich wieder früh aus meiner Koje schmeißt." Lachte Augustus Rookwood und folgte Snape mit einem Kopfnicken zu seinen Freunden.  
"Dann sollten wir es auch mal packen, was meint ihr?" sagte Rabastan Lestrange und verabschiedete sich von Avery, und Dolohov, bevor sie gemeinsam disapparierten.

_… Die Feier von Harrys sechzehntem Geburtstag wurde von grausigen Nachrichten überschattet; Remus Lupin brachte sie mit, der ausgezehrt und verbittert wirkte, das braune Haar voller Strähnen, die Kleider zerlumpter und geflickter denn je.  
"Es gab noch ein paar weitere Dementorenangriffe", verkündete er, als Mrs Weasley ihm ein großes Stück Geburtstagskuchen reichte. „Und man hat Igor Karkaroffs Leiche in einer Hütte oben im Norden gefunden. Sie haben das dunkle Mal darüber aufsteigen lassen – also, ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass er ein ganzes Jahr überlebt hat, nachdem er die Todesser verließ. Sirius' Bruder Regulus hat es nur ein paar Tage geschafft soweit ich mich erinnere."…  
(Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, S.109, deutsche Ausgabe.)_

* * *

**_Die Idee diese Leerstelle im Buch zu füllen trage ich schon etwas länger in meinem Gehirn mit mir herum. Jetzt habe ich endlich etwas daraus gemacht und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich freue mich wie immer über ein kleines Review reicht wieder mal Schokotorte rum, und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder lesen werden! Ich hab euch ganz doll lieb!  
Kisses_**

**_Rubinonyx_**


End file.
